


Радость и комфорт

by sige_vic



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроули не уверен, что главное - это добрые намерения</p>
            </blockquote>





	Радость и комфорт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Comfort and Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166460) by [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife). 



Кроули нравилось ходить по магазинам. Еще с самого изобретения денег (1) он считал, что покупки — это просто отличное времяпрепровождение. Во-первых, он был хорош в сотворении вещей, которые выглядели впечатляюще, но плох в сотворении вещей, которые нормально функционировали, поэтому почувствовал большое облегчение, когда ему больше не пришлось мириться с протекающей крышей и стульями, которые разваливались, как только он на них садился.

Во-вторых, покупки великолепно пробуждали жадность, зависть и, в канун больших праздников, периодические вспышки насилия. Выбравшись из «Бентли», Кроули сразу почувствовал вокруг себя нервную обстановку (2). В прошлом году он с гордостью сдал отчет, в котором поставил себе в заслугу драку за видеоигры, приведшую к двум сломанным конечностям и впечатляющему имущественному ущербу. Хотя, если честно, его фактическое участие заключалось лишь в том, что он стоял в отдалении и периодически подталкивал прыщавых юнцов обратно в гущу драки. 

Что же касается Азирафеля, то ему нравилось обладать вещами, но он никак не мог постигнуть тонкого искусства шопинга. Почему-то все всегда заканчивалось тем, что он зависал в болтовне с другими покупателями, смотрел на витрины и наслаждался праздничными украшениями, сколько Кроули ни объяснял ему, что покупки — это миссия: вошел, взял, что тебе нужно, подверг порче несколько душ и отправился домой. 

— Ну, или, в твоем случае тому, что там противоположно порче, — сказал Кроули Азирафелю, который пренебрег им в пользу общения с маленьким липким ребенком женского пола: тот показывал пальцем в витрину на маленькую стеклянную статуэтку — судя по виду, либо летающего единорога, либо деформированного котенка с крыльями.

— Это для твоей бабушки? Как мило.

— Ей не понравится, — объявил Кроули. — Лучше купи ей открытку, а на сэкономленные деньги — себе компьютерную игру.

— Чушь! — сказал Азирафель и энергично хлопнул девочку по плечу, отправляя в магазин, в результате чего чуть ее не опрокинул. Обернувшись к Кроули, он нахмурился. — Ну в самом-то деле, дорогой мой! 

— Не понравится, — упрямо повторил Кроули. — По крайней мере, если у нее есть хоть капля вкуса.

— Дело же не во вкусе, — возразил Азирафель, — дело в добрых намерениях.

Кроули кинул взгляд на ряд галстуков таких расцветок, в которые ни Ад, ни Рай даже не подумали бы красить шелк(3). 

— Как насчет одного из этих в качестве подарка тебе на Рождество?

— Это не будет считаться добрым намерением, — сказал Азирафель. — За четыре тысячи лет, думаю, ты должен был уяснить, что я не люблю узор турецкий огурец. 

— Турецкие огурцы не существовали все эти четыре тысячи лет, — возразил Кроули, — и я не знаю, что там у тебя может скрываться в недрах гардероба. Может, ты испытываешь порочную страсть к турецким огурцам.

— У меня технически не может быть пороков — это не в моей натуре. 

Из запрятанных где-то колонок раздавались рождественские гимны. Кроули заметил, что каждый раз, когда музыка поднималась до развеселого крещендо колокольчиков, покупатели морщились. 

— Как же тогда можно охарактеризовать твои действия, когда ты расталкиваешь локтями посетителей в книжных магазинах, заметив что-нибудь интересное? Я видел, как ты тыкал в них своим зонтиком, делая вид, что это случайность.

— Вообще не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — невинным голосом сказал Азирафель, направляясь сквозь толпу, которая периодически магическим образом расступалась, пропуская его. Кроули шел следом, добиваясь того же эффекта путем одаривания людей доброжелательным, но весьма пристальным взглядом — пока они не убирались с дороги. 

— Значит, книжки на Рождество тебя тоже не порадуют.

— Ты же не отмечаешь Рождество, — заметил Азирафель.

— Ну, технически нет, — сказал Кроули, — конечно, нет. Но мне оно нравится. Ты знаешь, что в это время года в два раза увеличивается уровень самоубийств? И все едут домой к семьям, в результате чего возникают бесконечные проблемы. 

Азирафель остановился и задумчиво посмотрел в витрину кофейни.

— Хочешь чашечку горячего какао?

— Ты отвлекаешься, — сказал Кроули. — Мы здесь не просто так, а по конкретной причине.

— Это ты здесь по конкретной причине, — возразил Азирафель, — а я — чтобы помешать тебе.

— А еще из-за того, что ты стараешься как можно меньше открывать магазин в сезон праздников, потому что люди в это время настырно хотят что-то купить.(4)

— Я просто думаю, что это очень обидно — когда люди покупают книги под воздействием импульса, а не продумав как следует приобретение.

— Это не щенки, — напомнил ему Кроули, — тебе не нужно убеждаться в том, что они попали в хорошие руки.

— Я с ужасом думаю о том, что с ними что-то произойдет.

— Например, их прочитают?

— От этого мнутся страницы, — сказал Азирафель, но таким тоном, что было ясно: он и сам понимает, что оказался на весьма зыбкой почве.

— О, мы уже пришли, — сказал Кроули. Он толкнул дверь компьютерного магазина и уверенно направился к передней части, где была выставлена продукция, рассчитанная на людей, играющих в сложные, высокоскоростные игры, включающие в себя экстремально-кровавое насилие в трехмерном пространстве. Сам Кроули обычно считал компьютерные игры таким же веселым развлечением, как просмотр передач, в которых люди готовили изысканные блюда — а зрителям не доставалось из них ни крошки. Но в общем и целом он их одобрял. 

— Налицо определенный прогресс, — заметил Азирафель, в порядке эксперимента ткнув в блестящий монитор, который тут же послушно заиграл свежими красками. Фальшивая кровь брызнула ярко-красным фонтаном — можно было предположить, что силы тьмы не испытывают недостатка в запасах малинового варенья. 

— Да, они стали лучше, — согласился Кроули. — Можно играть на них в игры, и… и считать налоги, и смотреть порно в интернете.

— У меня есть один для налогов, но он не демонстрирует такие интересные цвета, — сказал Азирафель. — И я знаю про интернет. Один милый молодой человек на книжной ярмарке все мне про него объяснил. Я даже купил онлайн очень милое первое издание с автографом, хоть и пришел к выводу, что «в очень хорошем состоянии» было некоторым преувеличением. 

— Привет, — сказал Кроули продавцу, который подплыл к ним, явно почуяв запах денег. — Хочу один из этих. Просто вынесите его мне, ладно? Я сейчас буду. 

Кроули проводил взглядом продавца, который направился, пошатываясь, к кассам, и оглянулся. С покупкой разобрались — теперь осталось разобраться с порчей, тогда Азирафель сможет быстренько ему помешать — и они все закончат к обеду. 

— Не очень-то большое пространство для работы, а? — сказал он. 

— Ну вот кассирша, — заметил Азирафель. — Ей надоела ее работа, и со средствами у нее крайне туго. Уверен, что сможешь соблазнить ее украсть деньги из кассы. 

Кроули оглядел женщину со всех сторон.

— Не очень-то сложная работка.

— Ну нет, но ваши люди ведь такое любят. 

Кроули со вздохом махнул рукой. 

— Ну вот — соблазнил. 

— А мне, конечно, придется тебе помешать, — сказал Азирафель и сам махнул рукой. Продавец, все еще стоявший с идеально-огромной коробкой Кроули, выглядел все более раздраженным. 

— Ты правда сейчас что-то сделал? — покосился на Азирафеля Кроули.

— А ты? 

— Ну конечно. Один соблазн, выполнен, как положено. — Не то чтобы он очень старался при этом, конечно, — все равно ведь Азирафель сразу за ним должен был уничтожить всю его работу. 

— И соответственно отражен. 

Однако позже, глядя с удовлетворением на водруженный на самое видное место новенький компьютер, Кроули невольно призадумался. Нахмурившись, он слегка встревоженно поболтал бренди в бокале.

— Тебе не кажется, что мы слишком расслабились? 

— Мне кажется, что это был очень длинный год, — твердо сказал Азирафель, который проводил Кроули до квартиры, помог ему подключить компьютер (5) и позволил уговорить себя остаться выпить. — И мы заслуживаем праздник. Не то чтобы я имел в виду какой-то конкретный религиозный праздник, конечно. 

— Что-то вроде «мы правда рады, что миру в этом году не пришел конец»? Не думаю, что существуют открытки, поздравляющие с этим праздником. (6)

 

— Да уж, это сложно включить в стандартное поздравление, — согласился Азирафель. 

— Скажи мне, что не посылаешь письма с поздравлениями всем своим знакомым на праздники. 

— Нет, но я люблю их получать. Всегда приятно узнать, как поживают друзья.

— Привет! В этом году мы с Азирафелем спасли мир от Апокалипсиса. Если нам повезет, ни один из наших боссов об этом не узнает. Вот изображение Антихриста — мы ужасно рады, что он не пошел в своего отца.

— Хорошо, хорошо, ты прав, — сказал Азирафель, но Кроули уже было не остановить:

— Мы бы послали вам фотографии наших счастливых и одетых с иголочки домочадцев, вот только у нас их нет, по поводу чего вы вполне можете почувствовать свое превосходство. Вот вам, однако, счастливая мысль на обдумывание в праздничный период: мы все еще будем бессмертными, когда вы умрете. 

— А мне казалось, ты любишь праздники, — сказал Азирафель. 

— Люблю. Конечно, люблю. И я рад, что миру пока еще не пришел конец. Просто… тебя не беспокоит иногда, что когда-нибудь он все-таки наступит?

— Но пока ведь не наступил. 

— Интересно, люди именно так справляются? — Он умудрился не добавить «с длительностью жизни особо невезучей мухи-однодневки, если мерить по геологической шкале», но Азирафель, возможно, и так догадался, что он об этом подумал.

— Ты знаешь, как справляются люди. Устраивают вечеринки, на которых все веселятся, пока кто-нибудь не устраивает скандал; слишком много едят и пьют — а потом из-за этого расстраиваются; дарят друг другу маленьких стеклянных единорогов с головами не особо удачной формы. 

— Они все чокнутые, — заявил Кроули. 

Азирафель еле заметно улыбнулся. 

— Это непостижимо, — сказал он, осушив стакан. 

— Вовсе нет, — возразил Кроули, с недовольным видом вновь наполняя стакан. — Ты не можешь утверждать, что все глупости, совершаемые людьми, непостижимы. 

— Тебе самому нравятся вечеринки.

— Ну, иногда. 

— И, если я не ошибаюсь, это бренди пятидесятилетней выдержки.

Кроули пожал плечами.

— Да так, завалялось. 

— И ты только что налил мне четвертый стакан этого бренди. 

— И ты был бы так же счастлив, если бы я подарил тебе перекошенную стеклянную лошадь? В любом случае, я пока не чувствую себя лучше — и вряд ли любое количество бренди способно это исправить, не говоря уже о подарках в форме животных, которых любой ответственный заводчик утопил бы при рождении…

Азирафель, по всем признакам относительно внимательно слушавший Кроули, вдруг наклонился и безо всякого предупреждения поцеловал демона в губы, эффективно его затыкая. 

Кроули прежде уже целовали — тысячи (7) раз, но никогда еще не делали это так неуклюже, с таким количеством утыкающихся в чувствительные места локтей. В то же время он никогда еще не чувствовал себя так близко к тому, чтобы вспомнить ощущение прикосновения теплых крыльев к его собственным. 

Он безжалостно оборвал эту мысль и, отфыркиваясь, отпрянул. 

— Ты… что… ты…

— Не думаю, что ты этого ожидал, — сказал Азирафель. 

— Нет! 

— И не думаю, что ты этого хотел…

— Я… не… нет! 

— Но ты ведь все равно чувствуешь себя лучше? 

Кроули проинспектировал свои ощущения, в результате чего глаза его чуть не сошлись в кучку. Он чувствовал себя возмущенным и вышибленным из колеи, а перья пусть и не выпущенных наружу крыльев все равно топорщились. 

— Возможно, — признал он.

— Значит, выпей еще, — предложил Азирафель. — А потом поставим какую-нибудь веселую музыку и закажем… что здесь доставляют? 

— Пиццу. И еще пиццу. И что-то китайское, но тебе придется смириться с тем, что оно будет на вкус напоминать пиццу. 

Молодой человек, доставивший им через час жареную утку, ризотто и пару кусков шоколадного торта, выглядел слегка растерянно — словно не мог понять, что заставило его выйти из ресторана, загрузить в машину наспех упакованные коробки с едой и проехать под дождем через весь город (8). Азирафель дал ему приличные чаевые. 

Они поели в гостиной, где Азирафель довозился с музыкальным центром Кроули до того, что тот перестал выдавать грохочущие басы и вместо этого разливался парящими звуками струнных. 

— Ну вот, — сказал он. — Ничто так не поднимает настроение, как немного праздничной музыки. 

Кроули, поднеся вилку с тортом ко рту, взглянул на музыкальный центр. 

— Это «Дон Жуан», — заметил он. — Легкая рождественская опера о сексе, смерти и вечном проклятье. 

Азирафель пожал плечами. 

— Все дело ведь в добрых намерениях, — заявил он с крайне самодовольной улыбкой.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Бартер нравился ему гораздо меньше; стоять на рынке, провонявшем животными, и пытаться подсчитать, сколько куриц равняется одной корове, не было его идеей веселого времяпрепровождения. Просьба, обращенная к владельцу коровы: ускорить процесс, разделив корову на удобные части размером с курицу, не сильно помогла решить проблему. 
> 
> (2) Возможно, это потому, что он припарковал ее прямиком на желтой полосе, хоть и в меньшей степени из-за того, чтобы оставить остальным как можно меньше парковочного места, а в основном из-за того, что Кроули ненавидел, когда люди приближались к крыльям его машины.
> 
> (3) Небеса предпочитают белый, жемчужный и все цвета металлик, которые могут быть описаны как сияющие или просто «дорогие». В случае с Азирафелем это, похоже, выражалось в пристрастии к нейтральным оттенкам, из-за чего Кроули казалось, что тот пытается слиться с ковровым покрытием. Что касается Ада, там ценилось большее разнообразие, но Кроули предпочитал черный. Черный никогда не выходил из моды. 
> 
> (4) Азирафелю нравилась идея «специальных праздничных часов», и он повесил в витрине объявление, объясняющее ее. В нем содержалось очень много текста и в качестве побочного эффекта намекалось на то, что магазин обычно открыт по особым четвергам, в которых содержится буква «К». 
> 
> (5) Он был разочарован, потому что все, сделал Кроули, это вытащил компьютер из коробки, магией развоплотил предыдущий и шваркнул новым о стол. Действие «включить в розетку и нажать на кнопку» явно, по мнению Кроули, было лишним шагом в процессе. 
> 
> (6) На самом деле была произведена попытка выпуска таких открыток малым тиражом, но пожелание «По крайней мере будь счастлив, что не наступил конец света» оказалось столь же непопулярным, как «Могло быть и хуже – у тебя могло бы быть венерическое заболевание» и «Какое счастье, что в день, когда я встретил тебя, меня не переехал автобус». 
> 
> (7) Он потерял им счет где-то в третьем столетии, хоть и оглашал потом цифры из головы — специально чтобы подколоть Азирафеля, в те времена значительно строже относящегося к свободным нравам. Последний раз, когда он поднял эту тему, примерно в восемнадцатом столетии, Азирафель рассмеялся и сказал: «У Дон Жуана были более впечатляющие успехи, мой дорогой», после чего Кроули закашлялся и сменил тему на предстоящий обед. 
> 
> (8) Утка и шоколадный торт были хороши, а вот ризотто на вкус слегка напоминало пиццу.


End file.
